


Invisible Bonds

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: After suffering from being unable to give his life away to defeat Grima, Robin ends up in a land that's completely new to him. Yet there's someone that's ready to help him move forward and away from the past that haunts him.





	Invisible Bonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sakuyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuyan/gifts).



Owning a delivery service gives one Cloud Strife plenty of freedom. It's something he's worked hard for and has come at a large cost to those that fought to keep him safe. That's why he makes his daily trips around and through Midgar. Most these days will happily stop him if they need something or have heard about monsters getting too close to the city.

Today, however, is different as he makes his way to the barren wasteland of a desert that surrounds Midgar. There's no reports of monsters or those seeking to do harm that he can recall. This trip is merely for himself - for his own sanity that he keeps in check every day. It's not that he dwells on his past, but looking back helps him realize just how far he's come since one man saved his life.

Coming up close to where Cloud used to have the man's sword planted into the ground, his brows draw together. It's nothing but a cliff now but there's something there. The dark something has Cloud slowing his motorcycle until he's closer. Behind his sunglasses, his blue eyes widen.

Cloud forces the vehicle to a stop before jumping of and sprinting toward the person lying on the ground. He can only hope they're still alive. Yet as he gets closer he notices the strange clothing. At least… stranger than most that he's seen if only for the color. The rich purple stands out among the browns of the land. Just above it he can see a touch of white hair blowing about in the brief stints of breeze.

Kneeling down beside the person, Cloud tries his best to rouse them; a light shake of the shoulder, a rougher shake of the shoulder, calling out to them. He knows very well that they're alive from the way they try to pull away, to curl further in on themselves. Having enough of that, Cloud rolls them over and he finds himself speechless.

Right before his eyes is a beautiful creature he'd never thought he would ever lay eyes on. He has to remember that he's trying to do anything to wake the young man up and stop staring. Although thankfully he can't see that Cloud is. Cloud touches the side of his face and gives his cheek a light pat. It's that, that has him finally stirring from his slumber.

"A- Ah!" the man shouts as he lurches away and out of Cloud's grasp, clearly startled.

Cloud reaches out for him, grabbing the hood of his cloak and yanking him back before he tumbles over the edge of the cliff. Huffing, Cloud gives him a stern look, "Be careful."

The young man can only gaze up at him, hands on Cloud's chest with nothing but confusion and fear in his eyes. Slowly, he lowers his stare and slowly pulls away this time. He pulls his knees up to his chest and avoids Cloud's eyes, "T-… Thanks." His coat pools about behind him as he idly brushes off some of the dirt from his clothing - anything to keep himself busy.

"Are you hurt at all?"

He shakes his head, "No.. I'm…f-.. I'm not hurt."

Cloud raises a brow but doesn't dare question further. It's none of his business if that's the case. He extends a hand toward the stranger in hopes of finding some common ground, anything that will make helping him easier. "The name's Cloud Strife. If you want I can take you into the city and we can find some of your family or friends."

This seems to cause some form of pain because the man bites at the corner of his lip. It only has Cloud wondering what could possibly have happened to him. But instead of being annoying, like someone he knows all too well, Cloud merely stands after his hand isn't accepted. "We'd better hurry before the monsters come out to prowl."

That's what finally does it and has the man standing up, albeit on slightly shaky legs. Cloud is dutiful in getting a step closer to help steady him by grabbing onto his elbow. Leading him over to the motorcycle, he almost double takes when he finally hears the soft voice.

"Robin."

"Hm?"

Cloud looks down at him and for a moment their eyes meet. But only before the other looks away. "My name… it's Robin."

"Alright then, Robin, let's get you some place safer."

Robin merely follows, trying not to think about any of the thoughts that are racing about his mind. He lets Cloud direct him to the motorcycle. At first he's hesitant but after Cloud climbs on he deems it safe. One leg over the side and the machine thrums to life.

Cloud glances over his shoulder, "You'd better hold on."

Unsure but surely not wanting to ignore the warning, Robin grabs onto the back of Cloud's black vest. He tries not to lean very close to the blond. Yet the second Cloud throttles the motorcycle and sends him hurling back down toward the city Robin can't help but do the opposite. He throws his arms around Cloud's middle and burrows his face against his back.

It's over far earlier than Robin can imagine. But the ride has done him no good. Something that Cloud quickly realizes as he pulls the motorcycle to a stop before a small house he's been sprucing up on his days off. He pushes his glasses up on top of his head, nestled in the front of his spikes, "Robin, we're free."

But the other man doesn't so much as budge. In fact he tightens his hand into the material. Gritting his teeth he tries to hold back the emotions. They're welling up inside of him like a geyser ready to explode at any second. Cloud simply can't see it yet. All he can do is place one gloved hand over Robin's in an attempt to calm him, to ease him into letting go.

"It's alright."

The words are like the key to the lock. Robin can't help but keep his forehead against Cloud's back as tears begin to drip down his cheeks. He begins to lessen his grip, to let Cloud get far away from him since he's sure that's what he'll want. But Cloud surprises him once more. The blond is off the motorcycle and kicking out the stand so it doesn't fall over. He doesn't leave, however, and instead remains right there.

His hand comes to settle onto Robin's back, "Let's get you inside first, okay?"

Cloud doesn't want to frighten him. Doesn't want to tell him that there's a scent of an omega coming off of him in dull waves. But they're getting stronger and the last thing he needs is to have to fight off a horde of needy alphas wanting a go with the newcomer.

Robin grudgingly lets Cloud help him off and into the home. Although by the time Cloud is shutting the door he can feel the tears streaming down his face. There's no stopping them and is why Cloud doesn't bother trying to lead him any further inside. He's sure that Robin won't begin talking right away so he begins to ramble a little, anything to take the latter's mind off what's got him so upset.

"Until you have your bearings it's best you don't go out without me. I don't know if you're familiar with-"

"I… I came from a different world."

The suddenness of that has Cloud taken back. But he tries to not let it hinder him in the slightest. "It might be different here. You're safer until I can explain to you what we call alphas and everything are."

Robin's eyes look up at him, full of knowing, before darting away. "I.. I… I shouldn't be here."

His hands lift to his face as a sob breaks free from his throat. He can't believe he allowed a decision to be made and he got to come here without having to do anything. Not only that but his mind races with the thought that he'll have to go through that again. Robin takes a step back, "You..you should stay away from me."

Cloud does the opposite and instead places a hand on his shoulder, "Whatever happened to you, you're safe here."

A violent shake of his head and Robin takes another step back. Except he trips over his own to feet and ends up dropping to his knees. Cloud quickly follows only for Robin to weakly push at his chest, anything to get him to go away before he hurts him too. "N- No…! I'm… I'm a monster."

The statement rings loud and clear for Cloud. He's been down that path before. "Tell me why then. I used to be told something similar and I'm still here."

Robin keeps his head down and wipes at his face again and again, anything to try and stop the tears. But his shoulders never quit trembling completely. "I was… I was supposed to destroy my world. I didn't know that though, not right away."

Cloud gets closer, "What happened?"

"I met C- Chrom." Even mentioning his best friend's name has a sob lodging in the hollow of his throat. But with Cloud gently urging him on, he manages somehow to get past it. "I.. I let him kill Grima instead. I didn't want.. I didn't want to die. But now Grima will come back all because I was a coward."

His voice grows quieter with each word until Cloud is almost straining to hear him. But Cloud does and it hurts how much it seems similar to his own life. There's always sacrifices and he's finding himself glad that Robin didn't do it. Cloud sighs, trying to find the right words.

"If this Chrom accepted your decision then he was confident that whenever that Grima shows back up that they can handle it. You were more important to them and winning."

Robin looks up, eyes widening slightly even as tears continue to streak down his countenance.

"It's okay to have chosen that. Being afraid of death is something everyone goes through." Cloud places one hand atop Robin's head, "What matters is if you're happy and that you make the most out of your choice. Don't let it be in vain."

He can't believe what he's hearing because it's exactly what he needs to hear. Robin bows his head and allows Cloud to take his hand away. But not before he stands up and extends his hand to Robin on more time. This time, Robin takes it and allows Cloud to help him up. "Let's get you cleaned up and then we'll eat. All you have to do is turn the knobs till the water is the right temperature and I'll bring you some clothes."

Cloud explains this all as he walks Robin to the master bedroom of the house and shows him the bathroom. He's glad that Robin is a good listener and a quick learner. It helps him get out of there and skirting out of the bedroom with a deep breath - but not through his nose that's for sure.

Even in the living room of the small house Cloud can smell Robin. The young man's pheromones have his heart practically out of his chest with how it races. This isn't his first run in with an unbonded omega, however, and he won't be as foolish as to lose control. He's had plenty of omega throw themselves at him while they're in heat and for the most part he's been able to control himself - barely.

He almost wants to groan. It won't be easy trying to talk to Robin while resisting the urge to jump him right then and there. Still, he manages to scrounge up some smaller clothes from the linen closet in the hall. Trying not to think about how irresistible the scent is, Cloud goes to the bedroom and knocks on the door of the conjoined bathroom.

The sound of running water tells Cloud he can open the door and quickly place the clothes on the sink. He shuts the door as softly and swiftly as possible while exhaling heavily - not realizing he had held his breath. A childish maneuver but the situation would have been too perfect to lose all reasoning. Striding over to the bed, he feels his phone go off. Quickly retrieving it and silencing it, he waits for the call to give out before listening to the message.

It's not long before Robin is leaving the bathroom. He isn't surprised to see Cloud standing in the room for the most part. Just as he gets close he notices that Cloud is going through some sort of device. Soft beeps can be heard when he's just behind Cloud, "Ah.. Um… Thank you.., Cloud."

The blond wants to hit himself for not getting out of the room beforehand. Not that it would make any difference. Not with such a small abode. Even still he does his best not to let his fingers crush the cell phone as he puts it back into his pocket. Robin looks more than adorable in his clothes that are far too big for him. The t-shirt seemingly consumes him while the pants cover all of his feet save for the toes.

Cloud can't help it. He sits down on the bed, pulling one leg up as he tries to ignore the urges that are going through him. "Feel free to make yourself comfortable."

Except he didn't plan for Robin to sit on the bed opposite of him. Nor for the boy to make himself comfortable in the middle of the bed. Cloud won't complain, that's for sure, not while Robin is clearly in pain in more than one way. Especially when he can see the beginnings of tears trying to come. Cloud reaches out instinctively and wipes them away, something that has a light pink touching Robin's cheeks.

The touch does more than Cloud will ever know. It steadies the storms raging in Robin's heart if only for a moment. Even so he can't help but look up at Cloud, "Why?"

Cloud merely gives a tiny smile, "Because I was like that once too."

Robin gives a small nod. He'll have to ask about that one day. He's sure Cloud has plenty of tales he could tell him about. If anything he only wants to know more about this man that's quickly overtaking his thoughts one by one.

Now that he's calming down, Robin is starting to notice how loud his heart is beating in his ears. It's almost an unbearable sensation coupled with how his mouth grows dry and his lower body aches. Not only that but he can't meet Cloud's eyes. He has to look away while gripping hard at the lip of the bed. When he first got into the bathroom he thought it was just his nerves. But sitting across from Cloud is almost making him dizzy with… with something he's not sure he understands fully.

But it's also something he's having a hard time denying. It's strong like a magnetic pull that he can't crawl away from. The more he tries the closer he gets. The only thing Robin is sure of is that he doesn't want to pull away when Cloud scoots a little closer and places a hand on his knee. It's a touch that tests their boundaries. When Robin doesn't shrink away but instead leans a little into the touch, Cloud can't help but swallow hard.

Slowly, Cloud leans forward. He shouldn't, that much is clear. But the younger man smells so good and the way those eyes gaze up at him is intoxicating. They can blame it on the fact that they're a perfect fit; a lonely alpha and omega. Yet to them it doesn't matter what the reason is. Only that it feels so right when their lips finally touch.

It's a chaste little peck that tests the waters, daring the other to run away before it's too late. However, Robin does just the opposite. He reaches up and grabs onto Cloud's vest. The hold helps him to kiss Cloud back as the blond continues to lavish him in sweet kisses. But it's as he pulls away that he notices the tears gathering at the corners of Robin's eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispers softly.

Robin shakes his head ever so slightly, "N- No.. It's not that. I just…" His words trail off as Cloud cups at his face and wipes the beginning of tears away with his thumb. He glances off to the side with the faintest touches of a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Can you… do that again?" he asks tentatively, almost so low that Cloud doesn't hear.

But he does and that's why he fulfills Robin's request. The only difference is that the kiss is deeper. Cloud clasps his hand at the nape of Robin's neck for better leverage as Cloud licks at his bottom lip. The silent question is readily answered as Robin opens his mouth. Cloud takes to exploring the wet cavern; rubbing his tongue against Robin's while keeping their lips tightly sealed together.

When they finally pull away it gives Robin the opportunity to try and think. He's not one to lie and say he doesn't want any of this. But there's a piece of him that's beyond scared of what is rolling out before his eyes. The heat in his body is almost overwhelming. Cloud seems to notice because he gently cups the side of his face, "It's alright, just do what I say."

"O… Okay."

He leans forward and kisses Robin's ear, holding back the urge to do anything more. "Clothes off, then get on your hands and knees." Sitting back down he waits for Robin to either let him help or not. As he does, Cloud reaches over to the side table and pulls for a small bottle just in case.

The gentle yet stern words have Robin following what Cloud says. He doesn't have much reason to distrust him. Although most in his situation would argue the other side. But there's something comforting in the way Cloud's hand runs his side and helps him disrobe the very clothes he had just put on. He'll admit, however, that once he's in position he's doubting what's going to happen. But that's mostly due to the embarrassment that surges through him at the fact that Cloud can see everything.

Cloud pours some of the liquid onto his palm, letting it sit there and warm for a moment before he dares to let it touch Robin's skin. Robin glances back at him, watching as Cloud lowers his hand. One touches his rear, squeezing the firm cheek, while the other begins to tend to the taut ring of muscles settled between them.

Immediately returning his gaze to the sheets below him, Robin tries to keep breathing. To think about anything other than the finger that's pushing in and pulling out of his ass. Biting his lip, Robin tries to hold back the noises that dare to rise up his throat. The more he tries the more he ends up focusing on the way that finger curls and prods at his insides until it's joined by a second.

He feels so hot that he almost wants to tell Cloud to just hurry it up, that he can take it. But he knows better. Robin sinks down onto the bed; his chest and cheek against the sheet as he clutches at the fabric until his knuckles are turning white. They loosen each time Cloud pushes his fingers back into him. That is until a third finger squeezes into the already tight space.

"Nngh-!"

Cloud, realizing he's going to have to go slower, reaches around to distract Robin. He takes the others throbbing member into his free hand and begins to idly stroke it, paying more attention to the tip than anything. It has Robin panting, drool collecting on the sheet beneath his cheek, as he tries to keep his wits about him. Not that it's the easiest thing to do when the fourth finger manages to slip inside with the others.

Once he's softened up enough for Cloud to begin pumping his fingers in and out, the blond has them burrowing up to the second knuckle. Robin cries out Cloud's name, the sound melding with the moan that quickly follows as Cloud suddenly retreats completely. The empty feeling has Robin confused. Part of him is happy the intrusive fingers are gone while the other wants to beg for them to return.

The weight on the bed is displaced as Cloud stands up. Robin weakly lifts himself up on his hands and sits back, trying to hide the raging erection that wants someone to help it. However, he's distracted by Cloud swiftly striping out of his clothes to pile up on the floor by the bed. Rather more so by the large throbbing cock that he knows will be going inside of him. His eyes are entranced as he watches Cloud pour and lather the remainder of the lube onto it.

"C… Cloud?"

The tiny voice has Cloud taking a hurried step forward. The cute look on his face coupled with the blush seared onto his cheeks is simply too much. Cupping at the bottom of Robin's chin, he leans over the distance to press a hurried kiss to white-haired man's lips.

"I promise I won't hurt you."

Such simple words and yet they make it easier for Robin to ease out of Cloud's grasp with a smile. He allows Cloud to push him down and climb on top. Their bodies are so close to the point where their dicks brush together when Cloud dips his head down. The blond nuzzles the smooth skin that's at the transition from shoulder to neck.

Cloud finds the exact spot he's looking for on Robin's throat. He gives several kisses and licks to it as Robin lifts his hands, delving them into Cloud's spikes. Robin can feel the tip of Cloud's cock teasing his entrance, a warning to relax. Taking a shaky breath, Robin tightens his grip on Cloud's hair and whispers to him, "…ready…"

The first push has Robin gritting his teeth. Heat or not, he can't take the wait of the tip getting past the taut ring of muscles. In the midst of it Cloud bites into Robin's neck. The pain mixes with the pleasure and has Robin relaxing if only a little. Nonetheless it allows Cloud to push in at least an inch or two more before he pulls back, leaving only the head inside.

But there's no holding back now. The room thick with their pheromones, Robin's body has a mind of its own as his legs come up to wrap around Cloud's waist. Cloud will have none of that. He doesn't want to rush it; heat or not. He reaches down and grabs for Robin's thighs. The smooth pale skin beneath his fingertips almost has him giving into the temptation.

Cloud pushes Robin's legs to where they're almost parallel to the rest of his body. Resting on his knees, Cloud pushes further into Robin. As much as he'd rather have their lips connected, he can't deny that he loves the view of Robin squirming beneath him. Robin tries in vain to get closer to Could; wiggling his hips as he grabs at the bedding.

Moan after moan echoes about the room as Cloud finally pushes every inch of his pulsing cock inside of Robin. He idles for only a moment. He tries in vain to catch his breath. Watching Robin practically drool and beg for him to move, it has Cloud wanting to cum right then and there.

He tries to be gentle as he pulls out and pushes back in. But he doesn't succeed after doing that the third time. Robin is far too tight and his hot muscles are coiling around him, eagerly sucking him back in. Something he gives into. Robin, eyes hazy with need, gazes up at him, "C… Cloud.. M- More?"

Cloud is easily getting drunk off of him. He's unable to stop himself when he hears the small plead. His thrusts are just as slow but they're harder. Grip tightening on the backs of Robin's thighs, he's reaching deeper into Robin than he had at the start. Robin, however, practically melts the first time Cloud's cock brushes up against his prostate. The moan that drips from Robin's lips can only be described as the word lewd becoming tangible.

For a moment, Cloud can only stare down at him as he tempts to hit that spot again. Doing so elicits the same reaction. Which he why he readily releases Robin's legs so he can lay between them, finally allowing Robin to wrap his legs around Cloud's waist. Cloud rams into Robin with increasing speed. The sound of skin slamming together mixes with that of the wet squelching noises.

Robin grabs onto Cloud's shoulders and is about to cry out his name when suddenly it's muffled. Cloud crashes his lips down against Robin's. The grunts and moans reverberate in their mouths as their tongues rub together. Even so, Robin can only concentrate on the feeling of his ass being pounded into and stretched. He can't take anymore, not with Cloud's body grinding down against his own cock with every thrust.

Squeezing Cloud's shoulders is the only warning he can think of giving as his world goes white and sparkles with color. His own cum smears across their stomachs as a different feeling intrudes into his mind. Everything gets tighter and hotter as Cloud prepares to cum as well. The knot that forms has Robin seeing stars. He's already sensitive and it only sends him over the edge again, this time along with Cloud. The hot cum that pours inside of Robin has the latter arching up towards Cloud, as if he could get any closer to the blond.

Cloud ends their kiss, allowing Robin to struggle to catch his breath as every last drop of cum empties inside of him. About to try and pull out, Robin keeps him steady. Breathing hard, he can only lightly shake his head as he pulls Cloud back down for another kiss. Just before their lips meet he whispers against them, "…thank you…"


End file.
